Large-sized structural support arrangements which can be stowed and transported as a compact package and rapidly deployed to full size are required in a variety of applications, such as ground installations erected by workmen in the field or space assemblies deployed by remotely controlled manipulators. Frequently such structures, especially those to be deployed in an extraterrestrial environment, are composed of tubular compression members and cable type tension members. Unfortunately, attempts to restow and redeploy these conventional tube-cable structures have usually resulted in tangled cables, thereby making them unsuitable for space deployment. As a result prior practical space-deployable structures have avoided the use of flexible tension members. For exemplary illustrations of conventional support arrangements of the type described above, attention may be directed to the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Rubin 3,739,538, Vyvyan et al 3,564,789, Webb 3,486,279 and Fisher 2,982,379.